1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to the treatment and rehabilitation of patients having implanted medical devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to patient programmers used with implantable neuro-stimulators.
2. Discussion
Implantable neuro-stimulators have begun to demonstrate clinical usefulness for a wide variety of conditions such as spinal cord injury, traumatic brain injury (TBI), stroke, Parkinson's disease and Parkinson's tremor. For example, deep brain stimulation (DBS) systems have been used to successfully improve motor control in Parkinson's patients by delivering electrical pulses to selected areas of the brain. While certain developments in neuro-stimulators have advanced rehabilitation and treatment in a number of areas, certain challenges remain.
For example, when a patient having an implanted device is discharged from a medical facility, the patient is often provided with a patient programmer, which gives the patient limited control over the implanted device. Indeed, early patient programmers often only provided the patient with the ability to turn the implanted device on and off. While more recent patient programmers have given patients slightly more control over the functionality of the implanted device, there still remains considerable room for improvement.